The King of Chaos
by devonbronyboy
Summary: Black Sword finds himself in Equestria and me eyes many friends and enemies. But what will happen when the chaos begins to get out of hand? And what will he do to protect his friends from the very thing he is trying to control?
1. Chapter 1

**The King of Chaos**

_**Introduction**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**You can skip this chapter if you want to.**_

_**It's just a basic intro.**_

_**If you don't like music and introductions, skip to **__**Chapter 3: ****The Prophecy of Chaos**_

My name is Devon. I'm an average teenager by most standards. I'm five-foot-six with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Though I appear normal, I have strange interests and ideas from time to time. I normally wear black jackets with my red Newbalances wear a silver chain that has a guitar on it. I listen to a lot of different music but my main focus is stuff like Linkin Park and some dubstep.

I was walking through the woods behind my house and saw a bright light that didn't seem nature or light from a light bulb. I walked towards it and saw a strange floating orb that appeared to be made of a white light. I walked up and touched it. All of the sudden I heard a voice in my head"_ Well, finally I have found a human that does not fear the unknown, but embraces it." _I reply to the voice "There is no reason to fear you. You obviously not holding weaponry and you appear to have no features to attack with". The voice chuckled _"Good. Not only do you not fear the unknown, but you have a great amount of common sense and logic"_."So, what are you and why are you hear?" "_Well, I am everything and nothing. Your more religious brethren refer to me as God. However I am not this 'God' that everyone thinks I am. I am simply a magical being in charge of making life better for beings that deserve it. I am here to offer you a chance at a new life in another universe. The inhabitants are friendly almost always except when they are threatened by evil. The evil is normally caused by beings in there world that co-exist with them but occasionally try to have some 'bad' fun. _"Sure, why not? Sounds more exciting than living here." _"As you wish" said the voice. _The light became brighter and with a blinding flash my vision went black. As I blacked out my only thought was 'Time to Party!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Lost and Found**_

When I woke up I found myself lying on the ground in the middle of a forest that didn't look familiar to me. When I tried to stand up I ended up falling back down. My whole body felt strange in a good way. I looked at my hand and gaped in shock. My hand was now as black as the night and it was rounded. I looked at the rest of me and saw that that I had become a black pony with a red mane and tail. On my second glance I saw black wings on my back. "I need to see what I look like", I said to myself walking on all fours to a nearby pond. I was in pure shock after I saw myself. In the water I saw a black stallion with red mane and tail that has a black stripe through it. My eyes were also the same color red. I also had a black horn and wings. "Okay. I'm in another universe and I'm a mix of a Unicorn and a Pegasus. I have no friends in this universe and I'm alone in the middle of a creepy forest", I said to myself while looking around. I spotted some sort of bag on the ground a few feet from me so I walked over to see what was in it. To my surprise, it was filled with quite a bit of stuff that belonged to me. Inside the bag is my ipod, cell phone, a pear of headphones, and a strange bonus. It was a black and slightly pointed electric guitar. "Sweet" I thought as I picked it up. I was wondering if I could play it sense I had little experience with guitars. To my surprise, when I started to play it sounded perfect! Exactly the same music I had been thinking of! "Awesome!" I said to myself.

I suddenly had an idea! Maybe if I play some music someone will find me!

I look through the music on my ipod and phone and pick out the perfect song:

**Hero, by Skillet.**

I start playing my guitar and begin to sing

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today (We're falling off the edge today)  
I am just a man  
Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn (We're falling from our faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

(Chorus)  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (To save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (Just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today (My voice will be heard today)  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn (My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (To save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (Just in time)  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives (And we're not ready to die)  
Who's gona fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Living in me  
I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)  
A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (To save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (Just in time)  
I need a hero (Who's gonna fight for what's right, who's gonna help us survive?)  
I need a hero (Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make 'em believe?)  
I need a hero  
I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

After I finished my song I heard strange voices say, "A hero you hardly need, I always help those in need." I looked towards where the voice had come from and saw a zebra that is wearing many gold bands. "Come with me, there is a lot I believe you need to see." I nod as I grab my bag and follow the strange figure that seems to rhyme. I smile to myself as I do the very thing they teach you in school: never talk to strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Magic of Music**_

I followed the zebra to a small hut that had strange masks around it along with some strange plants. The zebra opened the door and beckoned me to follow her in. She sat at a table in a kitchen are of the hut. I put down my bag and sat down across from her.

"My name is Zecora. I'm but a humble zebra" she said to me. "My name is BlackSword" I reply instantly. I had no idea where I came up with the name, but it seemed to be a nice name that fits my personality. "So, my Alicorn friend, what brings you to my end?" "Well, I actually don't know how I got here or where I am. Could you please tell me?" I ask her with a slightly confused tone. "Well, we are in the EverFree Forest, near a small town called PonyVille that is, at the moment, at rest." "Thank you for telling me that. Do you know somepony that may be able to help me?" I ask in a polite voice. "Hmm. Maybe the Princess of Magic, Twilight Sparkle can help. That is, if she wants to meet the only known male Alicorn." "So you don't always rhyme!" I state. "True, it is fun to rhyme, but sometimes it is hard to find enough time." She says with a chuckle. I smile and say" There she goes again." We both sat there laughing for a moment. Her laugh was like jingling bells. It sounded very merry.

While we where heading towards town I decided to test out my wings. I flapped them several times and almost immediately found myself level with the top of a tree! Flying is incredibly easy! I glided back downward to make sure I was still following Zecora. I flew beside her for a while then I saw an end to the trees and I flew slightly ahead to see PonyVille. It's a cozy little town with a lot of houses and a few shops. I saw several vender stalls but there weren't any ponies or merchandise to be seen. I turn back to Zecora and say "Where is everypony?" "Well my friend, it is only about 6 a.m." I facehoofed at my stupidity. I continued to follow Zecora and eventually we stopped at a large tree has a sign that says 'library'. Zecora knocked on the door and we patiently waited. After about ten seconds the door was opened by a small purple dragon with green spines on its back. I guess I wasn't too surprised there are dragons here along with talking zebras and stuff. Zecora said, "Hello Spike. Is Twilight here? I have news she will want to hear." "Sure I'll go get her." He went upstairs with a half-glazed look so I don't think he saw me properly when I came in behind Zecora. After a minute I heard somepony coming down the stairs. I stood off in the shadows behind Zecora just to be safe. The pony that came down the stairs really amazed me. She was a purple Alicorn that has a dark purple mane and tail that had pink stripe through it. I assumed this is Twilight because she is wearing a small tiara that signifies that she is some sort of royalty. The Princess of Magic huh? She looks kind of cute too. Whoa. Control yourself. You have been here less than an hour and you already like mares? I tell myself as I stand in the shadows staring at Twilight. Twilight spoke rather quickly for a pony that had just gotten up, "What's the matter Zecora? Is there another hydra in the forest? Is there some ponies that got caught in some poison joke?" "No Twilight. It is not any kind of emergency; it is because of a pony that I found out in the forest that I am here." Zecora stepped to the side and I stepped forward into the light. Twilight's mouth gaped wide when she saw me. Apparently I am extremely interesting for a pony to do that. She shook her head and stuck out a hoof. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What is your name?" she asked. I took her hoof and said; "My name is BlackSword miss Sparkle" I say and kissed her hoof. She blushed slightly at my gesture. "Nice to meet you BlackSword. Please, call me Twilight."

"Whatever you wish, Twilight. But please call me Fiery. It's what my friends call me because of my appearance and temper when I get mad" I say with a grin. Then Zecora said "I don't remember meeting such a gentle-colt out in the forest" she said with a smirk on her face. Both Twilight and I blushed at this. After that Zecora left with a smirk and a couple backwards glances. "So, Zecora said you might be able to help me." "That depends", Twilight said, "What do you need?" "At the moment just a place to stay and a way to earn some money would be grand." Twilight smiled. At least he isn't some sort of snobbish prince like Blueblood is, she thought to herself. "Come on Fiery, I'll show you PonyVille before everypony wakes up and starts staring at us with awkward looks that imply we're dating or something" she said without much thought. BlackSword blushed slightly again then grabbed his bag and followed Twilight outside. "Are you any good at hard labor?" Twilight said to me. "Umm. Not really but I could try" I replied. "Hmm, how about baking treats." "I am better than good at baking treats. I am a pro baker where I am from." I reply. "Where exactly are you from?" Twilight asked me. 'shit' I thought. "Well where I am from is a very far and distant land. My country has one of the finest militaries in the world. Some of the largest cities in my country have a population of more than ten million ponies. You would be crazy to even attempt to attack it. Several other countries across seas found that out the hard way" I say thinking about battles from the Revolutionary War all the way up to 9/11 and how Seal Team 6 had assassinated Osama bin Laden for controlling Al Qaeda during the time period. Twilight was now looking at me like some sort of monster. "What's the matter?' I ask her. "Well I remembered that earlier you said you obtained your nickname because of your temper." "That's nothing for you to worry about. As long as you're not a bully, a thief, or somepony who thinks they're better than everyone else, you're fine. Besides, judging by the fact that you live in a library, you're more likely to be the pony being bullied." I say to her. She smiles at me like she knows something I don't." "What's the smile about?" I ask her. "Well, you happen to sound like my older brother and my close friends." "Does that mean I'm your friend?" I ask her. "As good as" she replies which makes my heart skip a beat.

We continued to walk and a bright pink mare with a puffy pink mane ran up towards us before she could reach me, Twilight used her magic to grab the mare and bring her close. Twilight whispered something in her ear and the pink pony disappeared in a flash of pink. "Who was that?" I ask. "Pinkie Pie, crazy pony is an understatement but most of us are used to her by now." she said. "You'll have to get used to her too if take a job at the bakery. She lives and works there." I groan and continue to follow Twilight. We had walked from one side of town to the other. I saw a little cottage in the distance but we didn't seem to be heading towards it. Instead we headed over towards a pond that had some benches near it I sat down on one. Twilight sat on the other end of the bench. She looked at me and I prepared myself for some complex question. Instead she said "What's in that bag? I haven't seen you put it down once." To answer question I pull out the guitar, ipod, and phone. I began to explain the phone and ipod to her as a form of listening to music wherever you go. She listened intently for a while than said, "Can you play that guitar? I would love to hear some music from a foreign country." "Sure. Give me a second." I scroll through the list of songs and pick out one perfect for the current mood. I began to play my guitar and started to sing:

_**Somewhere I belong **_**by LinKin Park**

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That Im not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that Ive got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

[Chorus]  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain Ive held so long  
(Erase all the pain till its gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like Im close to something real  
I wanna find something Ive wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And Ive got nothing to say  
I cant believe I didnt fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I cant justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

[Repeat Chorus]

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

[Repeat Chorus]

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like Im somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like Im somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

As I finished my song I realized that a small group of about ten-to-twelve ponies from the town had stopped what they were doing to get closer to the music. They clapped and cheered for me like I was a rock star. That's when I realized that I could be that and so much more now! I have a new life in a new world! I looked at Twilight and got an incredible idea. "Did everypony like that" I half yelled. It was met with a lot of 'YEAHS'.

"Then everypony follow me!" On the walk through town I had noticed a stage off what looked like some sort of town hall. I got up on stage and saw that an even larger crowd had gathered and there were many ponies looking out windows to look at **ME**!

"EVERYPONY READY TO ROCK!" Once again I was met with a loud 'YEAH' but this time it was WAY louder! I had decided what to play on the way here and it is the perfect song for a rising star:

_**You're Gonna go far, Kid **_**by The Offspring**

Show me how to lie,

You e getting better all the time

And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man,

he never had a chance

And no one even knew,

it was really only you  
And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes,

hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away,

nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes,

see 'em running for their lives  
Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me

There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want,

well, it's all because of me  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man,

I never had a chance

And no one even knew,

it was really only you  
And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes,

hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes,

see 'em running for their lives  
Now dance, fucker, dance,

he never had a chance

And no one even knew,

it was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance,

I never had a chance

It was really only you  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes,

hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes,

see 'em running for their lives  
Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies Hit 'em right between the eyes,

hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes,

see 'em running for their lives

I finished the song to the loudest applause of all. It appeared that the whole town had shown up because of my music. Damn, either I'm just that good or they don't have good music here. I was so busy bowing and waving that I hadn't noticed Twilight come up behind me. "Come on Mr. Music, I want you too meet my friends." "I thought the whole town was already here" I chuckled. She laughed a little to but then became serious. "Did you know you were doing a voice application spell during your little concert?" she asked. "Honestly, I was too absorbed in my music to notice" I replied. "Well, come on. I think you should me Celestia and Luna too." She said. "Who are they?" I ask her. "The ruling Princesses of Equestria" she replied. "Figures. Just when I was having some fun" I say under my breath so Twilight wouldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: "The fun has been doubled"**_

_**-Luna, Nightmare Night**_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Prophecy of Chaos**_

We left the town hall-like place and started walking back towards the library. The first thing that I noticed was that Twilight kept looking at me like I was either insane or a show-off. Maybe even a little crazy. Honestly I might be a little bit of everything. I followed her into the library and we were greeted by five other mares. "These are my friends; AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said while pointing to her friends. "Everypony, this is my new friend BlackSword" she said pointing at me.

I walked over to the ponies to get to know them a bit more. I turned to AppleJack who is an orange pony with almost blonde hair and a cowboy hat and said "nice to meet you AppleJack. Is it okay if I call you AJ?" "Of coarse pardner" she says with a southern accent. "You ever need anything to do with apples, come on down to Sweet Apple Acres. We got apple pie, cake, jam, fritters, you name it we have it!" she says proudly. I think for a moment and reply "Well I don't doubt you, but you probably don't have apple shampoo." The ponies laughed at that and I moved on to the next pony.

"So, your name is Pinkie Pie" was all I got to say to the pink pony before I was assaulted with a hurricane of words "HI I'MPINKIE PIE! DO YOU LIKE PARTIES? WHERE ARE YOU FROM? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE GAME? WHY DON'T YOU HAVE…mphhh" Was all I heard before sticking a hoof in her mouth. "Okay, next pony."

"You must be Rarity, and I can see why you have that name madam" I said to the white Unicorn with a purple mane as I kissed her hoof. "Ooh, a true gentle-colt. I can see that we will get along just fine" she said with what seems to be a European accent and giggled slightly. I move on to the next pony. "You must be Fluttershy" I said to a yellow Pegasus. She made a sound like "eeep" and stood behind AJ. "Okay, that explains the name" I say and receive a few more laughs. I look at the last pony. "So you're Rainbow Dash." I say to a very athletic looking Pegasus with a cyan coat and a rainbow mane, "Again hence the name." I said then she flew at me and said "Hey, watch it there mister. I can out fly you any day" she said smugly. "I'll take you up on that sometime" I say without hesitation. That got a gasp out of AJ and Fluttershy. "Ooh, the newbie in town doesn't know he's talking to the only pony in Equestria that can do a sonic rainboom" Rainbow Dash says smugly. That's when I busted a move, "All I see is a loudmouth pegasus that likes to boast" I reply with my own smugness. "You know what, let's do better than race. Let's have a fight right now outside to solve this" Rainbow Dash says flexing her front legs. "How much you want to bet you'll lose" she says with a smile that says 'bring it'. "Um Rainbow, before you do that maybe you should find out what his nickname is and how he got it" said Twilight from behind a book. "Eggheads advice won't earn him my sympathy Twi" she said with a glance over at Twilight.

"You know what? Let's skip that part and I'll let you guess what my name is afterwards" I say as I walk out the door and stand about fifteen feet away waiting for Rainbow Dash to come outside. Right as Rainbow Dash was flying out, Twilight grabbed her with magic and brought her back in. "First off, his nickname is Fiery because of his temper towards those who believe themselves above others. Second he can fly and use magic. Third after what I just figured out, it might not be wise to fight him." She said to the six quietly enough so I couldn't hear. "Why's that?" everypony asks in sync with each other. "Well, with inferences I've made he may be a very powerful being based on if this prophecy is as true as the one about Nightmare moon's return." There was a collected gasp and Rainbow Dash said "shit man. Thanks for the warning Twi." They all sat down while Twilight quickly wrote a letter to her mentor Princess Celestia. I walked back in to see that they were all sitting with thoughtful expressions on their faces. "Good. That means Twilight calmed her down" I thought and I went back outside to see what there is to do. "Hmm… still have my guitar" I say to myself while walking towards the center of town.

_**Celestia's POV**_

**Meanwhile, in Canterlot**

I was sitting on my thrown enjoying my normal cup of tea like always when a green haze came in the window. 'That's odd. Twilight just sent her last report yesterday and it's not even past one o' clock.' I open the scroll and it reads as this;

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_This is an urgent letter! Zecora found a new pony in the forest today. But he is not just any normal pony. He is an Alicorn! His name is BlackSword. He is black with a red mane and tail. Even his eyes are red! I didn't find it to disturbing at first but then he told me about himself. He has a fiery temper and is great at singing and playing his guitar. He excels at the highest level of amplification spells with apparent ease! The most important thing is that he has no cutie mark even though it is clear that he has a talent for music. Then I remembered the book I read that had the prophecy about your sister Luna's return. While I was reading the book there was a prophecy about an Alicorn that was destined to become __The King of Chaos. __I don't fully understand the prophecy but from what I could interpret he will become a great ally or our greatest enemy. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

I nearly gagged on the tea I was drinking. _The King of Chaos! _But that was just something that the father of Discord and his siblings had said in a trance like state before he had died. We must take immediate action to ensure that our defeated enemies don't unite under him and try to take over Equestria. "Luna!" I yelled as loud as I could. Luna magically teleported next to me. "Yes sister? Is something wrong?" she asked instantly I levitated the paper to her so she could read it. When she finished reading she said "You don't think…?" "I am almost certain. We will bring Discord to see what he thinks. We must act quickly. Twilight has never been wrong before. I need you to go get Cadence and Shining Armor. We will talk about this in four hours time when they are ALL present." I said to Luna. She nods and teleports away while I write to Twilight. "We must make sure he sides with us" I mutter while writing a return letter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: enjoy the new chapter!**_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**The Prophecy in Perspective**_

**Back in the library 5 minutes later:**

**"**Wow! That reply came faster than the one about making friends!" Twilight exclaims. "What did the Princess say Twi?" AppleJack asked. "I'll read it aloud" Twilight said.

_Dear my most faithful student,_

_Thank you for reporting your findings to me. We can now take actions to ensure that he doesn't side with Discord's siblings. We are going to hold a meeting in the throne room in four hours. Please bring BlackSword to the Palace to attend it as well as yourself and the other Elements. We will assess him there. No harm will come to him what-so-ever. Believe it or not, I must inform you that my instructions are the same as last time; to make friends. It is more than likely he may already see you and your friends as friends if you are the first ponies he talked to. However, I also advise that one of you become close to him emotionally as well. No doubt that if he should rage, the power of love will stop it before he can harm himself or others. I know he is still a stranger to you, but at least make him feel at home. He is unlikely to rage yet as long as his temper can be kept under control. In the meantime, I will make some arrangements for him and see if he agrees. Please be careful and don't let your eyes off of him. If he meets the wrong people, he is more than likely to become corrupt._

_Sincerely _

_Princess Celestia _

"Umm… has anypony seen BlackSword?" Twilight said while looking around. The ponies looked all around to no avail. "Come on! We have to find him!" Twilight yelled to the others while running out the doors.

**Meanwhile, on the edge of the EverFree Forest;**

_**BlackSword POV**_

I was walking along through town with my guitar strapped to my back and not a care in the world. Many of the townsfolk were looking at me in awe. Not only because I'm an awesome singer, but because I'm one of the only Alicorns besides Twilight. I had noticed that a few bowed as I walked by. I stopped when a white Unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with a light blue stripe and a music note cutie mark bowed towards me. "Excuse me, but why does everypony keep bowing to me?" I asked her. "Wait, aren't you royalty?" she asked. "Nope. I just happen to be an Alicorn with a guitar and a dream" I replied. "Yeah, I saw you up there. You're pretty good. My name's Vinyl Scratch, but my stagename is DJPON3." She said. "My name's BlackSword. I don't have any stage name." I say with a grin. She laughed at that. "Well, maybe I can help with that. Follow me" she said as she walked towards town. "I have my own studio and everything. I can show you ho to really shine!" she said excitedly. I followed her quickly, filling with my own excitement.

_**Meanwhile, in town square;**_

_**"**_I don't understand! How did we lose the only male Alicorn in Equestria?!" Twilight shouted while dashing around faster than the average Pinkie Pie. "Oh, I bet he was already captured or something" Twilight continued ranting to herself. "Twilight" AppleJack started to say before Twilight kept ranting "Celestia's gonna kill me for losing him." "Twilight" AJ repeated. Twilight continued "It's too late! He's already been captured!" "TWILIGHT!" AppleJack shouted. "Yeah?" Twilight replied. She already had the same look she had had when she thought her future self was warning her about a horrible catastrophe in the near future. "I just saw him go into Vinyl's place" AJ stated. As fast as lightning, Twilight ran past her and into Vinyl Scratch's house without even knocking. "What in tarnation has gotten into her, gals?" AppleJack asked the others. Rarity giggled and said, "I think she might have unknown feelings for BlackSword. It's mot surprising. He is a very nice stallion and his singing shows his emotion and passion."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, "How can an egghead like Twilight want to be with a stallion that has a temper and wants to be a famous singer? Twilight has always been one for a quiet life." Rainbow said in wonder. "It is strange that Twilight would like someone like that, but maybe he has told her more about himself than the rest of us. Anyway, we should stop Twilight before she does something stupid" AJ said and ran towards the house with the others behind her.

When they walked down the hall they were in shock. They could here music that sounded happy and sad at the same time. An almost confusing mixture. They followed the music until they found two rooms that are separated with a large glass window. "This is probably Vinyl's recording studio. Come on gals" said AJ. They found Twilight in the room that has the recording equipment. She was staring through the window with a look of wonder. Then the others realized the music was coming from the other room. They turned toward the window expecting to see Vinyl but what they saw, was BlackSword.

**:**

_**BlackSword POV**_

"So, BlackSword, Do you like any music in particular, or are you the type that listens to most music?" Vinyl asked me. "Well, I listen mostly to Rock, Rock and Roll, and a little dubstep" I reply. "Cool. I specialize in dubstep" she said. "So, why exactly are we here?" I ask her. "Simple, I want to see what you can do. Feel free to start whenever. I'll follow with some drums" she said while looking at me expectantly. "Wait. Instead of following, I can try to put the tune in your head with some magic" I say excitedly. "Okay, just don't mess my brain up. I prefer awsomeness on a stage to psychotic in a hospital" she said with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind" I say in my own joking manner. My horn glowed red as I imagined the song in my head playing while letting her hear it. After the spell was finished I asked Vinyl: "Do you know what to do now?" "Oh hell yeah. It's time to rock." She replied. Before I knew it I had started playing my guitar and was singing; **Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

**(At that moment I noticed Twilight and her friends were watching and listening in the control room)**

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

A few seconds after me and Vinyl finished I was tackled by a purple raging Alicorn. "Why the hell did you leave? We were worried and Princess Celestia wants us all at the castle in Canterlot in a couple of hours" she said in one breath that lasted longer than it should have. "OK. I'll answer AFTER you let me up. It's hard to breath like this" I said. Twilight got off me and I said "If you must know. I'm not one to sit around and wait for mail. Plus, I needed the fresh air. Then I met Vinyl here and we got along instantly." "Okay, just let us know next time. Someone like you is an easy target for crime and that sort of stuff. "If you say so. Ok let's go then."

As we walked out the door Twilight said to Vinyl, "thanks for keeping him out of trouble. He's more important than he thinks." "No problem. He's very likeable and has a talent for music. I wonder why he doesn't have a cutie mark yet?" said Vinyl. "I honestly don't know. I'm wondering if he has more than one talent and he'll have one of those mixed symbol cutie mark. It wouldn't be too surprising." Twilight said. I poked my head back through the door.

"Come on Twi, I thought we had to go meet Princess Celestia. Meeting another Alicorn is bound to be interesting, especially if she was your mentor" I say. For some reason Twilight blushed. As far as I knew I hadn't said anything embarrassing so I just walked back outside where the others were waiting.

We all walked out of Vinyl's house then Rarity burst out, "Darling, you haven't met the Princess yet. Allow me to make you an outfit to present yourself in." "Umm… okay. What's the big deal though. Twilight's a princess, right? I didn't have to impress her with fancy clothes" was all I managed to say before Rarity put a hoof in my mouth. "Celestia and her sister Luna are the RULERS of Equestria. They control the sun and moon. Cadence, their niece, only rules the Crystal Empire because only her power of love could protect it until we could reinforce it with the crystal heart. The only reason that Cadence is the ruler is because its last leader, King Sombra, was an evil Unicorn who was forced from the kingdom. Twilight is a princess, but she doesn't need to rule a land to be a princess. Kind of like that despicable excuse for a stallion, Prince Blueblood" she said with a tone of pure loathing.

"Why do you dislike him?" I ask. "Well, I thought he would be the perfect stallion for me. It turns out he is nothing but rude, uncaring, and an absolute waste of space" she said. "Don't worry about him Rarity. If he gives you any trouble I will personally fix his attitude myself. Just let me know" I said serenely. "Why, thank you BlackSword. I will remember that. Especially since he will more than likely be at the next Gala in two months." Rarity said. "Now come darling. We must make you a masterpiece."

I followed her after a backwards glance at the others. They were all half smiling at my silent plea for help. Then they all walked off in separate directions. More than likely to get ready for the trip. "Well, here we are darling" She said. We were facing a large two story building that looked like, well a carousal. "Welcome to Carousal Boutique, my home and workplace. Come on in. We can't take your measurements out here" Rarity said.

"So, any preferences on what to make, or do would you like anything I make?" she asks me. I glance around at the clothes on the walls and reply, "Actually, even though your designs all look extraordinary, I would like a blood red cape with a black inside that buttons around the neck and is separate from the main piece. For the main piece I respectfully request a simple suit/vest that is a slightly darker shade please."

She looked at me in wonder and said, "those will look simply dashing on you darling. Are you sure you want to go into the music business? You would be wonderful as my assistant" she said with an appraising look. "Honestly Rarity, I could be many things. Simply choosing one will not be enough. I will seriously consider your gracious offer" I replied. "Well, you simply are a gentlecolt aren't you?" Rarity said with a giggle.

"So, you and your friends are very close, aren't you?" I say. "Oh yes. We are the Elements of Harmony. We became the best of friends shortly after Twilight came to town. Now that was an interesting day" Rarity said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, since we have plenty of time, why don't you tell me about that day?" I ask. "Sure darling. That will make the time go faster.

Well, Twilight had been around meeting all of us because we were in charge of preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. While we were in the Town hall waiting for Celestia, Nightmare Moon, who was thought to be a legend, appeared and began talking about how she was trapped on the moon for a thousand years and tried to bring another eternal night. Twilight had read that Celestia had stopped her the first time with the Elements of Harmony. According to a book, the Elements were in the ruins of the original castle in the EverFree forest. We all went out there and found them and stopped her. It turns out she was also Celestia's sister, Princess Luna. Many ponies didn't know what to think because nopony had ever heard of her. However, Twilight managed to get the townsponies to like her and now she is loved just as much as Celestia."

"So, did you girls don anything with the Elements after that? I asked. "Heavens, yes we did. We didn't always use them though. Let's see. After that an evil spirit named Discord escaped his tomb of stone" She said. "Chaos" I translated the name instantly. She looked at me and said, "Exactly. That was a fiasco. FlutterShy reformed him though, so he's on our side now. We think" Rarity said. "After that we were invited to the Royal Wedding. That's when The Changelings and their queen tried to conquer Canterlot by impersonating Princess Cadence and feeding off Shining Armor's, Twilight's brother, love for her. In the end Cadence used her love to break the Queen's spell and gave him the strength to use his magical shield to rid Canterlot of them."

"Wow. You girls seem to have a lot of fun" I say sarcastically. "Well, actually, it was quite fun trying to fight an army of weird bug things that look like your friends. Especially the Pinkie Pie ones" Rarity said. "I bet it was" I say and we both begin laughing.

"Well, after that, we went to the Crystal Empire to help Cadence keep out Sombra. I already told you about that. Then the most resent event is that Twilight received a book from Celestia. In the book was an unfinished spell by the famous Unicorn, Starswirled the Bearded. It changed all of our cutie marks and memories around except Twilight's. She fixed us and finished the spell. Then the Elements of Harmony turned her from a normal Unicorn into an Alicorn and Celestia dubbed her the princess of magic for being the only pony to figure out how to finish the spell. A spell that involved the most complex magic of all, the magic of friendship" Rarity concluded while I sat there and thought about what she had said. Surely ponies don't go bad without reason. Humans always have a reason. A bad family, friends that tempt them, bullying. There has too be a reason. I have never judged someone and I won't judge these supposedly 'evil' ponies without getting to know them and their reasoning. "So Rarity, are those ponies still out there, or are they gone?" I ask. "Well Sombra is still out there somewhere. Queen Chrysalis was only removed from Equestria because of a magical shield. You will probably meet Discord at the Castle later. As for NightMare Moon, if she still exists, which I can't see how since she was Luna, would be nothing more than smoke and shadowy remains at the castle ruins in the forest. Why do you want to know?" she suddenly asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Calm down Rarity, I just thought it might be interesting to see the Elements fight them again" I said which isn't totally a lie. These 'Elements of Harmony' sound very interesting. I will have to make sure to find these 'villains' without the girls knowing where I am.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Thank you to all**_

_**the people who have read this far.**_

_**This story currently has**_

_**almost 400 views!**_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Meetings: Heroes and Villains**_

"Well, here you are dear, one cape and suit combo." Rarity said. "Well don't just stand there, try it on!" Rarity demanded. I put on the suit and cape and looked at myself in the mirror. Man, I look good in this! I turn around to Rarity and say, "Thanks Rarity! It's amazing" before hugging her. After I hugged her, she seemed to be blushing a bit. I have no idea why, though. Mares are really strange. "It was no problem at all. Don't forget, I'm the Element of Generosity" she replied. "Okay, but if you ever need something, please, let me know" I said. "Thank you, but that really isn't necessary. That's what friends are for" she said. "Friend?" I say with a questioning tone. "You consider ME a friend?" "But of course. As soon as I told you about that total jerk Blueblood, and you offered to deal with him if he does anything again isn't just an act of goodwill. I consider it the mark of a true friend" she said. "Well, thanks for being my first friend in Equestria" I say to her. "Well, I am honored to be your friend BlackSword. I'm sure the others want to be your friends as well" Rarity said.

"Well come along darling. We have to meet the others at the train station" Rarity said waking me from the thoughtful trance I had been in for a few seconds. "Sure. I hope the townsponies think I look cool in this" I said as we walked out the door. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you look rather handsome in those clothes" Rarity said. I looked at her and she began to blush. I swear that these mares keep hitting on me!

"Well thanks Rarity, but don't forget the pony who made them for me" I said which seemed to make her blush deeper. "Anyway, don't we have to go to the train station?" I asked her. She gasped loud and dramatically but I don't know if she was acting or not. "You're right darling! We should be going now. Come along" she said as she walked out the door. I followed her towards a flat building on the edge of down.

The others were already there and a few of them were staring at me with their mouths open. I started grinning like I had won a marathon. The looks on Twilight, RainbowDash, and FlutterShy's faces were priceless. "Well, what do you girls think?" I asked them. They were so stunned that the only one to reply was Pinkie Pie who started her usual rambling, "Ohmygoshyoulookawsomewiththatcapeandsuit! DidRaritymakeitforyou? Ibetshedid! Was all she said before a stuck a hoof in her mouth. "Seriously Pinkie, cut back on the sugar" I said and that got a few laughs out of the others.

We then heard an "all aboard" and we all got on the train. The train looks a little girly but I don't care. It's way faster than walking! We all took seats towards the back of the last compartment just as the train gave a lurch. Obviously the girls had made this trip several times because they didn't bother to look out the windows at the scenery.

When we arrived at the train station the first thing I noticed was that there seemed to be a lot of golden armored ponies standing at about twenty meter intervals along the road. Most of them looked at me as I followed my new friends toward the castle at the center of the city. When we reached the huge front doors the guards nodded towards us and opened the doors. A guard that had been standing just inside the door led us to a large room that had a table with about twelve chairs. Four of the chairs were already occupied. The pony at the head of the table was a white Alicorn with a flowing mane that is pink, light blue, and light green and she has a cutie mark with the sun on it. Most likely she is Celestia. The pony to her left and right are also Alicorns. The one on her left is a nighttime blue with a dark blue mane and a moon cutie mark. She's probably Luna, Celestia's sister. The Alicorn on the right is pink with a purple, pink, and crème colored mane and a ring for a cutie mark. She is probably Cadence. There is a white Unicorn next to her that has a blue mane with a light blue strip in it and a shield with the same pink sparkle on it as Twilight's. This is probably Twilight's brother Shining Armor who married Cadence.

"Welcome everypony. Now that you are here, please have a seat and we will begin our little 'conference'" Celestia said. Hardly knowing what I was thinking, I sat next to Luna as the rest of my friends filled in from the other end of the table. Twilight and Rarity had startled looks on their faces but Luna seemed to be grinning slightly. Man, these mares are gonna drive me nuts! "Okay, now that we are all settled in allow me to start the introductions" Celestia started to say before I said "Forgive me for interrupting, but I know who all of you are. I talked to my friend Rarity for a while and know the major details" I said, "But allow me to introduce myself, I'm BlackSword. And it is a pleasure to meet you four" "Well, that takes out a good ten minutes" Celestia said with a smile, "So let's get straight to the point then. BlackSword arrived in PonyVille earlier today and we don't know how he got here. I doubt he knows but we kindly ask you to tell us about yourself" Celestia said.

"Well, I come from a distant land called the United States of America. I am quite a nice pony who hates bullies and those who think themselves above others. My only fault is that when I get really angry, I lose control and can fight five different ponies at once and win. That is why my nickname is Fiery. Because of my temper and how easily it can be set off. Other than that I am a nature lover, I love to sleep outside under the stars, and above all else, I stand up for those who don't have the courage to defend themselves" after I finished a few of the 'Element' ponies were staring at me as well as the other three princesses and Shining Armor.

"Well BlackSword, you are clearly a good pony at heart and that is a very good thing. Now, what I am about to tell all of you must not escape past are ears besides a few guards" Celestia said with a stern voice. "I am going to tell you ponies about the past. The past BEFORE Discord and his siblings ruled. Wait, has anypony seen Discord? He's supposed to be here. Anyway, before that time of total chaos there was a king. That king happened to be the first ruler of Equestria and happened to be Discord and his siblings' father. His name was BlackHeart. He was a beloved king and his title was The King of Chaos. Not because he himself caused chaos, but because he was the only pony who could control Discord and his siblings. He told them when, where, and how much chaos to cause. He used them to punish towns that were disobedient and violent. He was considered the true ruler of chaos and he was loved for his entire reign. However, one night he fell deathly ill and went into a state of trance just before he died. I remember his exact words because I was his personal aid and was there when it happened. He made a prophecy of sorts. It went like this:"

'_In a future time, under the Sun and Moon,_

_an Alicorn will come into the world._

_He will be a true soldier,_

_one whose heart is true._

_Who will choose a path of war,_

_good or evil beware._

_A final battle that will decide,_

_where his loyalties lie._

_Only when he can truly master the monster within,_

_his reign shall begin._

_No matter who stands in the way,_

_all will listen, and all will obey._

_The King is not one to cross,_

_for he will be,_

_a new King of Chaos'_

As Celestia finished, there was tenseness in the air. The group was clearly thinking over what they heard. However, Celestia and I were the only ones who didn't need to ponder the meaning of the prophecy. We both clearly understood it and understood that we were the only ones who fully understood just by gazing into each others eyes and reading the expressions on each other's face. Celestia gave me an encouraging smile and I smiled back.

Finally Twilight raised a hoof and Celestia said "Yes Twilight?" "I don't fully understand. It says that 'good or evil beware'. What exactly does that mean?" "Well Twilight, it means that he could side with good or evil. However, I have almost every reason to believe that BlackSword is on our side" Celestia said with a smile. Everpony looked relieved except Luna. "Wait, if he is the king. Then what will Celestia and I be?" Luna asked. I happened to have the answer before Celestia did "It doesn't change who rules Equestria. It just means I will be like a prince of chaos. I would rule beside _you _never _above _you, right Celestia?" I said. "Almost exactly. The only difference is that BlackSword would be able to cause a bit more than orbs to float through the sky" Celestia said and received a few laughs. "However, I believe we could use this to our advantage and keep Discord's siblings from causing any more trouble. Seeing as Discord is reformed he won't cause any MAJOR chaos" again a few laughs rang out. This is nice. These Princesses don't have any problems with me and a will be a co-ruler of Equestria. Life can't possibly get better than this.

At that moment the door burst open revealing a chimera like creature with a truly shocked look on its face. "Celestia, my siblings have escaped. And to make matters worse, they have joined forces with Chrysalis" he said. He then saw me and instantly rushed over. "You must be BlackSword" he said shaking my hook with his claw. "I am Discord, god of Chaos at your service" he said proudly. Then a smaller pony rushed in behind him. She was a pink pony with purple hair with a white stripe through it and her cutie mark is, well, a screw and a ball. A bit weird. "Umm.. Discord who is this young filly?" Celestia asked. "Really Celestia, you haven't met my sweet daughter ScrewBall yet? Well little ScrewBall, you really are good at hide-and seek" Discord said to the filly. "I know daddy. And by the way Princess, I'm actually the same age as you" ScrewBall said. "Um…than how come you're still filly sized?" I asked her. "Because I'm a minor god of chaos. Like my daddy, I can change my appearance to however I want. And I will always be daddy's little girl" she said proudly. "Do you know that you look almost exactly like my Grandaddy BlackHeart? The only difference is that he had a crown" she said looking at me like a long lost relative. "Well, no. However, I am in a manner of speaking exactly like him" I replied. "My name is BlackSword" I said shaking her hoof. "Nice to meet you. Now, do you like pranks?" she asked me. Yeah, but we'll get to that later. I need to talk to your daddy a bit" I said. Nopony said anything as Discord and I walked into the hall. "Okay Discord, do you know what I'm going to ask you?" I asked. "Well, if you are anything like my father, I believe you want to know my story and why I was tried to take over Equestria a while ago" he said. "Exactly. Let's go somewhere private. I don't want to be overheard by Celestia. The last thing I want is to look like I have an interest in being evil" I said. "My chambers are magic proofed. Come along and we can have this 'discussion'" he said.

_**Meanwhile in the meeting room:**_

"What do you think they're talking about sister?" Luna asked Celestia. "Well, I believe it has something to do with BlackSword's 'fighting for the weak' theory. However, Discord wouldn't dare lie to a being who can kill him in a sudden moment" Celestia said. Some other ponies gasped at this. "But Celestia, you said he didn't have any major powers!" Twilight exclaimed. "I said he doesn't have powers that control chaos. However, he more than likely has extreme combat skills he doesn't know he has yet" Celestia said to everyponies shock. "That is part of why it is key to have him on our side" Celestia said trying to comfort them. However, they couldn't have comfort knowing a killing machine in their proximity. "That is why I am going to make him the new Captain of the Royal Guard now that Shining no longer fills that position" Celestia continued. "With all due respect, but is that wise Princess?" asked Shining Armor. "I have never been more sure of something in my entire life" she replied with a tone that suggested full comfidence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_

_**Midnight Moon is my friend's O.C. **_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Sombra, Chrysalis, and Midnight Moon.**_

"Well, it's pretty much self explanatory" Discord said. "They took the throne, locked me in stone, and the rest was history." "I believe you Discord. It's strange, while you were telling me what happened I started having flashes of places I've never been to before rush through my head" "Really? That's interesting. My father may have set up more than just a Prophecy" Discord said with a thoughtful look. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Well, were these pictures of places from a pony's view or kind of a picture of being above it?" he asked "Above" I replied. "Ok that proves it. Those are images of places of importance to you. Importance as in you can find the answers to your questions there. Tell me, where was this place?" Discord asked. "Somewhere up north. There's a city of some sort that was made out of gemstone" I replied thinking hard about what I had seen. "Ahh… the Crystal Empire. I believe I know who you are going to meet" Discord said. "King Sombra" I whispered loud enough for Discord to hear. "Yep. Now let's get back to that little conference. I think they have a surprise for you." "How do you know/" I asked Discord. "Well, now that I am *ahem* reformed. Celestia has made me an advisor and she took me quite seriously when I made the suggestion" he said. "Okay, this isn't gonna end well" I groaned. "Actually, I think it will work to your advantage" Discord said smugly as he opened the door to the 'conference room' we walked back inside and after Celestia saw me she rose from her chair and walked over to me.

The other ponies were wandering around with snacks and were talking to each other in groups of two or three. I noticed a few guards were there now too. They seemed to have different styled helmets than basic guards so I figure they are more than likely high ranking officers. I noticed Discord had wandered over to the corner where Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, and ScrewBall were talking. As he got their attention he doffed a hat out of thin air and pulled out FlutterShy's pet rabbit Angel. I don't even want to know what that rabbit just went through but I still laughed at what he had done. When Celestia reached me she said "So, BlackSword. I know you just arrived in Equestria and all, but I have a job for you. Of course, it's a big job that I can give to some other pony, but I think you are the most qualified" she said. "Okay. What's the job?" I asked her "Well how would you like to be the Captain of the Royal Guard? Technically it's the highest ranking besides general, but the general is me but we haven't fought a war in centuries and their really isn't much need for a general post anyway" she said. I was in a state of shock! Me? The CAPTAIN of the Royal Guard? Boy these mares like me! "You have your Captain" I responded.

She smiled and walked back to the head of the table and tapped a spoon

against a glass to get everyponies' attention. Thank you all for waiting. I would like to start off by saying how nice it is to see our more senior guards. I know you boys don't get to many breaks and you are fiercely loyal to the kingdom. Now, I know a few of the guards will be shocked by this at first but I have made arrangements and we will once again have a Captain of the Royal Guard. He might not look like much, but I am certain you will all get along just fine. Your new Captain is here" she said while pointing to me even though I'm standing right next to her "who has agreed to fill the post under my request." A few murmurs went through the crowd but Celestia didn't care. "After we finish here we will head out to the training area and see what he can do" Celestia said and that got applause from the guards and I swear I saw a few give me evil grins like there Christmas bonus had come early.

So, about ten minutes later guess where I am? I'm standing in a center of a track with two Pegasus guards, two Unicorn guards, and Shining Armor himself. Yeah, I'm dead. "Okay BlackSword, give us all you got" Shining said before throwing a left punch. I ducked and looked for some weak points. I could tell that there is a pressure point on the neck but that might nock them out. I'll use it as a last resort. A Pegasus flew downward at me and a unicorn tried to attack from behind. All of the sudden, my vision was twice as good. I could read my opponents like a book in milliseconds and know what they were going to do before they were. I felt adrenaline poring through me. This might not be chaos but I have some sort of power! I grabbed the Pegasus' hoof and slammed him into the Unicorn. I rounded on the other unicorn and countered his spell without the slightest thought. I pulled his front hooves behind his back and used the pain to drive him to the ground. I saw the other Pegasus tried to leap onto me but what he didn't realize was that I was levitating him and he started to flap his wings in panic. I let go of him and he shot upward like a cork. When he came back down his lips had a blue ting suggesting a lack of oxygen.

He fell on his face as I turned towards Shining Armor, "Are you sure you still want to fight me?" I asked him. "Well if I don't then I look like a coward, and if I do I look like them" he said pointing at the other four. All of which had went out cold hold and were dragged away from the fight by some doctors. I turned around pretending to be leaving the fight. Shining rushed me and tried to use some sort of spell but at that moment I disappeared from his view, or at least, my projection did, as he rushed the form he thought was me, I dropped out of a cloud and pinned him to the ground. "How the hell did you get up there?" he screamed. "Simple you were talking to a shadow of myself for that minute" I replied as I got off of him.

"Okay, he's approved Shining Armor announced to our small crowd of no more than thirty ponies. "Well, I see I made a good choice" Celestia said as she walked up to me. "I have a small job for you. Would you mind escorting Shining Armor and Cadence back to the Crystal Empire? Normally they make the trip fine but Shining won't be good for defending much after a twenty foot air tackle" she said. I couldn't help but laugh a little along with everypony else. So Cadence, Shining Armor and myself all went down ton the train station with the Elements following. We got on a train going north and the girls got onto a train going back to PonyVille.

When we got to the Crystal Empire I was amazed by all the architecture made of crystal. This is a rich Empire that's for sure! "Well, see you later Fiery, Cadence and Shining said as they went into the castle. I turned and walked back towards the train station before remembering what Discord and I had talked about earlier. The image had been of a cave in the mountain over to my left. I walked over to the store and bought some warm clothes and a bit of food with a small amount of the money Celestia had given me. I walked outside the dome like magic border. I put on the clothes over my suit but left the cape on the top. I flew quickly to the cave in the mountain and looked for signs of life. Then I saw a large shadow floating through the air and I knew it was Sombra. "Hello Sombra" I said to it loudly it stopped and appeared to be looking at me and I continued "I am neither friend nor foe; I have come here in search of you to get answers." The shape quavered and formed into a black Unicorn with a red horn wearing a tattered red robe. "And what kind of answers are you looking for? I have nothing that can help you." The Unicorn said. "Well, let's start off with an introduction. My name is BlackSword. I have traveled here to ask you what happened and why you were forced out of your own kingdom." I handed him some food and lit a fire with my magic. "Well if you must know, not that it can help you any, my story happened long ago.

When I was a young colt as soon as I was old enough to take care of myself, my parents abandoned me in the forest just beyond the castle. These Crystal ponies were all normal Earth ponies or Pegasus. The ponies despised magic and didn't want anything to do with me. There was a king of the empire who was an Alicorn who was loved by all the ponies. He died of a strange illness and his daughter was left in charge of the Empire. I had been talking to her for quite some time when her died. She would go into the woods to calm down because the Crystal ponies had the same magic prejudice that I had. She pored her heart into me and into making the Empire like her. Like her father, she became ill and was dying. She pored what was left of her life into the crystal heart and passed away. I took the thrown because I was her lover. However, I wanted vengeance. I took the crystal heart and kept it for myself. I then enslaved the population for causing the death of my beloved. Then one day those wretched sisters turned up and cast me into the frozen north.

"That's all I need to know" I said. "Now get some rest. We have a trip to make tomorrow and I don't think they'll let you on the train"

**The next morning**_**:**_

I woke up and saw that Sombra was still in pony form lying about two feet from me. Well I'm not dead yet. "Come on Sombra. We have to eat and go" he got up quickly and ate some food I gave him. I ate quickly too. "Where are we going?" Sombra asked in his husky voice. "I have to head to Canterlot quickly. Celestia made me Captain of the Royal Guard and I should appear before she gets up and raises the sun" I said quickly. While we began our trek down the mountain. "Why did she do that? You don't appear very skilled to me" Sombra half-sneered. "That's because my powers aren't exactly common. Are you familiar with the Prophecy of the King of Chaos?" I ask him. "Yes. At one point I had rather hoped it referred to me" Sombra replied in a dry tone. "Well, you're looking at him" I said as we reached the base of the mountain.

"Ah. That explains why you came looking for me. Well, after we go to Canterlot. I can show you where Chrysalis is rumored to be hiding" Sombra said with a tone that suggested he was trying to be helpful. "The reason we're up a little earlier than necessary is because I don't know when I will be leaving Canterlot again but until then I will find you a nice place to stay. Follow me" I said as he realized that I had teleported us to the edge of Canterlot while we were talking. "This is definitely chaotic enough" Sombra mumbled when we started walking towards the castle. "I heard that" I said before letting out a light laugh and he did the same.

_**Canterlot Castle throne room:**_

"Where is he? He should've come back yesterday" Twilight was saying to Luna. "Calm yourself Twilight. He might have decided to stay the night at the Empire. He had a long day yesterday and it is a beautiful place to be" Luna said trying to reassure her. "I know Luna. It's just that…well…" "It's just that you have feelings for him" Luna finished her statement. Twilight looked at Luna in shock "How did you-" "Know? Well Twilight, you have shown several indications that you like him even though you didn't realize it. Also, I myself think he is very handsome and would like to get to know him better" Luna said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Twilight gave her a look of shock and anger for a moment. Then there was a knock on the door to their surprise. "Enter" Luna said and the door opened to reveal none other than BlackSword himself.

"Welcome back BlackSword. Did you have a good time in the Crystal Empire?" Luna asked. "It's okay. A little to clean and large for me though. Unless I can have a concert there sometime" I replied. We all grinned slightly for a few seconds. "So, do you two or Celestia have anything for me to do?" I asked them. "No. Celestia and ourselves decided that after everything you went through yesterday you can do as you please today. Just don't venture out of the country" Luna said with a grin.

"Yes mother" I replied and we all laughed for a moment. Right after that Celestia and Discord walked in with ScrewBall right behind them. "Ah, nice to see you BlackSword. I assume Luna has already informed you of your day off" Celestia asked in Luna's direction. "Yes sister. We just told him" "Good. Discord, if you don't mind, will be with you today to make sure you are resting as much as possible" Celestia said to me. "Of course not. Discord here has some interesting stories and I would like to know about his father a bit more" I said to Celestia. "Okay, just make sure Discord doesn't try to cause too much chaos" she warned me. "Who me" Discord said and I swear I saw an angel halo over his head. I laughed and after a few the rest of the group did to. "Well, I must be getting along now. I will see you tomorrow BlackSword" Celestia said as she walked off towards the garden.

I turned to Discord and said "Well, let's go. I got a few things I want to do." "Don't do anything stupid!" Twilight called to me as we walked out followed by ScrewBall.

_**Luna POV:**_

"I wonder where they are going" I said to Twilight as the trio walked out the door.

"I wouldn't worry about where he is going, I'm worried about where he HAS been. Did you see his shadow as he walked out? It was really out of sync" "That is why I stepped outside" Celestia said as she came back inside. "Do you know what that was?" Twilight asked my sister. "I believe that was our old foe, King Sombra" she replied to Twilight. "King Sombra?!" Twilight screeched "Why is Sombra following BlackSword as his shadow?" Twilight asked before she sank to the floor. "My guess is that is where he was last night, right sister" I said to Celestia. "Indeed. I believe he is gathering information about why we have defeated so many ponies and is wondering why they are considered evil" Celestia said. "But…but shouldn't Sombra be dead?" Twilight asked. "Hardly. The Crystal Heart is powered by the love of the Pony he had fallen in love with and that love would never kill anypony, especially Sombra" Celestia replied in a low voice.

_**Back to BlackSword POV:**_

"I can't believe it" I said as we walked to the train station. "Believe what? Discord asked me. "Not only does Twilight have a crush on me, but so does Luna!" I said.

"I have one more name to add to that list though. Celestia seems to have a thing for you too. You are either the luckiest guy ever or you're just screwed!" Discord laughed at his little joke and so did I. ScrewBall appeared to pop out of Discord's back and said "Somepony order a screw? I come in a handful, a problem, and apocalypse sizes" she said. We laughed again as we reached the train station.

I payed for our tickets after assuring the ticket vender that we weren't traveling for job purposes. Man just because I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard and I have a couple of demigods with me I already get weird looks and offers for free merchandise. Man, what will happen when I become a co-ruler of Equestria?

We got of the train and we began to walk towards the EverFree Forest. As soon as we go in Sombra turns back into his normal Unicorn form. "I should have known" Discord said as the four of us started our journey into the forest.

**Meanwhile:**

Two figures were standing near the edges of the forest as BlackSword, Discord and Screwball went into the forest. The figures didn't even see each other they were so focused on the trio entering the forest. One of them was a spy for Princess Celestia who is now on his way back to Canterlot on the same train he had gotten onto to follow the trio.

The other figure changed its shape and teleported back to the Castle ruins. He had to inform the Queen that they were about to have some visitors.

_**Ten minutes later:**_

"There it is. The castle ruins. Still here from when my father ruled from this wooded land" Discord said. They were walking towards the ruins when a voice said "It won't be nesecary to go in there brother. It is not exactly as father left it" "Ah, is that you Despair?" Discord asked. "Yes. Our sister Destruction is inside the base" he said stepping out of the shadows. He is a like a smaller version of, well ME. He has black fur and red hair without the black stripe that I have. He is slightly shorter than me but I can tell that he has a great amount of magic. "I'm BlackSword, and this is Sombra. I suppose you know what I am?" I said to the Alicorn. "Yes. Welcome to Cayon, the capital city of our underground Kingdom of Chaos" he says to me. Suddenly, a dark shape flew over us. At first I thought it was Luna but the figure is slightly smaller than her. Also, the figure is a slightly lighter shade of purple than Luna and her mane is black with red streaks in it. She has icy blue eyes and her cutie mark is a red crescent moon with a music note and stars around it splattered with blood. "Hey Despair, who is this guy that looks like you and is _way _cuter than you are?" she asked. "I am BlackSword. The King of Chaos at your service" I said in a rather bold voice. "About time you showed up. We've only been waiting more than a thousand years. Better late than never. Come on, let's go inside. I want to catch another changeling. Their blood is delicious!" she said walking into a secret tunnel next to a dead tree that seemed to have been made to naturally stand there to hide the entrance from above. "Come on! Let's get moving." She said with a bossy tone. Hmm…I don't know why, but I let her drag me into the tunnel. I felt kind of happy being dragged along by her and I have no idea why.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: sorry the update took so long guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! P.S. the chapters are gonna be shorter after today because this took forever to type on a phone. :)**_

**The King of Chaos**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Day of the Dead**_

Midnight dragged me into the 'base' faster than Pinkie Pie would normally walk. We reached an intersection where three other trails met the one we are on. Then a strange looking creature that looked like a mix of an Alicorn and a moth came out of a side tunnel. Midnight saw it's and screeched "MINE!" and chased the creature and continued too dragon me. Literally. She was running so fast that it's a mericle I didn't get my cape and suit dirty.

When Midnight finally stopped dragging me too the end of the tunnel, I saw that we were in some sort of living room area. Then I heard a female voice say "Midnight, what did we tell you about trying too drink blood out of the guards?" I looked around and saw the speaker is slightly larger version of the creature Midnight had been chasing. She saw me and said "can your please release our guest as well?" she said. Midnight let me got and I stood up and brushed some dust off of myself. "Thank your Midnight. Hello, my name is BlackSword, the King of chaos" I said too the figure.

"My name is Chrysalis, queen of the changelings" she replied. "We have been eagerly waiting for your arrival" "Of course you have. Your want a strong leader too help your rise up and take over Equestria. However before I take sides, I need too know reasoning and some other facts" I said, surprising her with my subtleness. At that moment, Sombra, Discord, Screwball, and Despair came into the room.

"As you can see, he is exactly like father was. Always straight too the point" Discord said too the group. "By the way Discord, did you know Celestia sent a spy too follow us?" I asked him. "Umm...no. How did you know we were followed" he asked me. "Simple. I saw him follow us from Canterlot too here on the train and he hopped back on the train right after we went into the forest" I replied.

"So what are you going too do?" Discord asked me. " I will combine a teleportation spell with a time spell" I replied. "That will take a lot of power. Are you sure you can handle it?" Sombra asked me. "I have nothing too lose. So why not" I said. "Oh, and Sombra, you will need too got back too your shadow form" I said too him. "Where are we going?" Sombra and Discord asked at the same moment. "We are going too go get better aquainted with the Elements" I said, much too their surprise.

As we walked out of the room Midnight ran up too me. "Can I come too?" She asked with a pleading look. "Umm...can you disguise yourself in some way?" I asked her. "I can use my magic too turn into shadows and normal everyday objects if necessary" she replied. "Okay then. Just don't act suspicious" I told her. "Whatever" she replied and followed us out of the base.

When we got outside I said "nobody move. I need too concentrate really hard." My horn lit up as I began casting the two spells at once. The magic was so strong that my horn was shooting off red sparks. Finally, I had the magic at breaking point and I cast the spell. In a blinding flash of light we all disappeared one by one.

"What time is it?" I asked as soon as I was able too stand. "Right before we got off the train" Discord replied looking at a strange watch. "Since FlutterShy lives at the edge of the forest we will start with her" I said. So with Sombra as shadow form and Midnight disguised as my watch, we set off for FlutterShy's house, making sure too nod my head at the spy on his way back too the train. He stopped and said "Do I know you?" "Of course you do. You might be dressed as a civilian, but I never forget a face, and I know for a fact you are involved in the Royal Guard. So if Celestia wants too know what we are doing. You can tell her we will be with the Elements if she needs us. Good day sir" I said too him as we continued walking. I knew I didn't really know him, but something about him was familiar, and his mane was styled just like mine. I saw the horn on his head so he must be a Unicorn. The weird cape he is wearing is covering his stealth guard armor but I saw the glint of the Royal Guard symbol as he had turned around. I noticed he seemed too follow slowly as we walked away. He will more than likely keep it up all day so I turned around and called too him "Why don't you just come with us instead of following us around? We don't mind." "Umm...okay" he said.

So now as we walk towards FlutterShy's house we are one of the most rag tag groups ever. The Captain of the Royal Guard, a couple of chaotic demigods, a spy, a physco, and my personal shadow. Boy anymore ponies and we could be a traveling circus!

When we reached Fluttershy's house I knocked and the door was quickly opened by Fluttershy who was surprised too see so many figures so early in the morning. "Hey Fluttershy, I was wondering if you would like too hang with us. I'm gonna hang out with all my friends today" I said too her. "Umm...okay. Just let me go get ready" she said. "Sure, we'll probably go too the park. See you there" I said as we walked away.

"Wow. Is it me or is he cuter than I remember" Fluttershy asked herself as she closed the door. No, I cant think like that, she told herself as she went too find a bow too put in her hair.

Next we stopped at Sweet Apple Acres. I saw Apple Jack in the fields kicking some trees. We walked over too her and she said "I hope this doesn't mean that you're totally crazy" she said looking at the group. "no. I have today off and decided too hang out with all my friends. We will be in the park a little later if your want too join us" I told her. "Thanks pardner. I reckon I might show" "Okay, see you later" I said as the group walked back towards town. As AJ went back to work her only thought was 'why is he so good lookin' as she watched them walk away. She also noticed that he had a strange looking watch and she could have sworn that his shadow was slightly out of sync with him. She decided to run ahead and warn Twilight that he didn't seem quite the same.

"Twlight!" Applejack yelled as she burst into the library.

"what's wrong AJ? Is there timberwolves at the farm again?" Twilight asked.

"No. I just thought I would tell you that BlackSword is in town" AJ said.

"He's back in PonyVille?! I need too go make myself look better!" Twilight exclaimed

"What in tarnation has gotten into that pony?" Applejack said too herself as she walked out of the library

Meanwhile:

"So, do you have a name?" I asked the spy.

"My name is BlackStar, Captain" he said .

"What is your current rank?" I asked him.

"Commander. Seconded too the Captain" he told me.

"Well, good work Commander BlackStar. I look forward too seeing some of your abilities" I said too him as we reached Carousel Botique.

I knocked on the door an heard a voice inside say 'Come right in darling' and we went inside.

"Well, hello BlackSword. Its lovely too see you" Rarity said.

"Nice too see you too, Madame" I say too her.

"Still quite the charmer. So, what can't I do for you?" She asks looking at the group.

"Well, I have today off and all of our friends are going too have a get together in the park" I told her.

"That soumds simply wonderful. I will gladly come" she said.

"Great! See you im the park in an hour!" I said too her and we left.

"I must say BlackSword, you might have some problems later today" Discord said.

"Why?"

"Well, Fluttershy had that look in her eyes that says 'Oh my gosh he's cute' and Rarity had the same look. Plus, Twilight already likes you along with Luna and Celestia" he informed me.

"Sir, I recommend a way of keeping them all at a distance" BlackStar said.

"Trust me, its all planned out. Can you play any instruments?" I asked BlackStar.

"I can play the guitar" he replied.

"Good. What about, Discord?"

I can play a few things. Drums, piano, dynamite. That sort of stuff" he said.

"That last one isn't going too be in this concert" I laughed.

"What about you, Screwball?"

"Ummm...nothing that makes music, unless you need an explosion or a rather large prank" she said.

"No I don't. Well, next stop is Twilight. Then we have too go see Vinyl" I said.

"Ahh, the library" I said as we approached it.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Spike.

"Hey guys, come on in. Twilight should come down any moment now" he said with a grin.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and when I looked up I swear my jaw probably dropped.

There was Twilight, and she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was swept behind her and was curled at the ends and she is wearing a dress that is very hard too describe. It was a light blue but was decorated with stars and there's a larger star resting in her hair. She is also wearing some matching shoes that make light tapping noises with each step.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

She asked the question towards the group but I could tell she was asking me specifically.

"I think you look beautiful" I said.

"Thank you" she said while blushing.

I heard you were having a get together in the park later and I thought I should look my best for the Captain" she said.

"You...I...wow" was all I said while she blushed.

"Well, can I come along with you guys? I don't have anything too do" she asked.

"Absolutely" I said and we all went outside.

"So BlackSword, how have you been?" She asked.

"Fine. Met some ponies, seen some places. Though I must say, the best pony I have met lately is standing next too me" I said and she blushed.

At then same moment, the dark blue watch around my front right hoof was becoming rather tight. I tapped it lightly and it stopped strangling my hoof.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No, my watch was just a little tight" I said.

"Hmmm..." She said as she stared at it.

"Anyway, how have you been?" I asked her.

Pretty good. Though I must say that I was very happy when I heard you were in town" she said.

"Oh really?"

"Ummm...yeah, because we're...friends and stuff" she said with a light tone.

"Okay ummm..."

"What BlackSword?"

"Nothing. Hey guys, why don't you go on ahead and set up the stage. I have something up have to do" I said to the others.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Yes sir"

After they walked away I turned to Twilight.

"Do you know what I have been doing lately?" I asked her.

"Well, me and Princess Luna have guessed, but Celestia is determined to just stay out of your way" she replied while looking at me suspiciously.

"I have been...aquainting myself with some...ponies that I needed to talk to" I informed her.

"Would said ponies be Sombra, Discord's siblings, and Queen Chrysalis?" She asked.

"Yes. In fact..."

I pointed my horn at my shadow and he returned to his pony form.

"You do know that she is a princess that can turn us in to Celestia or place us in custody herself" Sombra asked in his raspy voice.

"Why would you even bring him here?!" Twilight cried out.

"Twilight. Please calm down. I know you two have had...problems in the past but he is a good stallion now. He's been helping me and has been rather helpful" I informed her.

"Fine. But give me one reason I shouldn't take you in" she said while pointing her horn at me.

"Because I know you wouldn't do that. I know how much you like me and you would never lock me away or hand us over to Celestia" I said.

"How did you know?!" She asked loudly.

"Its kinda obvious when you through yourself onto my chest after I have only been gone for ten minutes" I said while thinking back to when I had left the library and had ended up at Vinyl Scratch's house.

"Ummm...mabye...I..."

"Shhh. Its okay. You're a beautiful pony and you deserve whatever pony you chose" I said.

"Really? Because I want you!" She said and threw herself into my front hooves.

"Well Twilighr, I will definitely consider us being together. You won't tell Celestia about this right?"

"She already knew. Your shadow was a bit out of sync the last time you came to the castle" she said while glancing at Sombra.

"Hey don't judge me. It must have been a very small moment when I wasn't synced with him" Sombra insisted.

"Actually. We noticed it when BlackSword was standing there talking to us and his shadow scratched its hoof while BlackSword did not" She informed him.

"Oh. Well, I guess it could be worse" he said.

"The only reason Celestia doesn't care is because, A, she knows that both me and Luna already liked you so she doubted that she could ever be with you. And B, she believes you will bring peace by ruling the outcasts and being aligned with Equestria at the same time" Twilight said.

"Well, that's gonna be interesting. Anyway, we should probably get to the town hall?" I asked and Twilight jumped.

"Oh my gosh I forgot! You're gonna have a concert before the picnic, aren't you?!" She said.

"Yeah, lets go" I said and Sombra shrunk back into my shadow and we continued walking towards town hall.

"Ahh, very good. Which one of you was the one who retrieved my guitar?" I asked as I saw my guitar on one of the two stands on the stage.

"I did sir" Black Star said while raising a hoof.

"Good boy. You might just be better than I thought" I said while looking at him. I swear I have met this pony before but I don't know where I could have met him. I've only been in Equestria for a couple of days.

I hopped up onto the stage and a few minutes later almost everypony was in front of us excuse for Celestia, Luna, and the royal guards.

"What's taking Sun butt so long to get here?" I asked and Discord, Screwball, and Black Star all laughed.

"Well, we can't start without them" I said.

Right as I was about to start our song, I heard a screem of pure terror come from some pony in the back and then more and more ponies started screeming.

I flew off then stage and landed at then edge of then croud to see what's going on.

"Holy buck" I muttered when I saw what was out there.

Stumbling towards us was a large amount of pony shaped figures with glowing red eyes. Then only problem was...they're all dead.

"My god. Zombies do exist" I muttered while they were still shuffling towards us. They appeared to have come out of then EverFree forest.

"Hey! Nopony ruins my concert! Even dead ponies!" I yelled at them.

I then grabbed my guitar and cast a spell.

"Smite" I muttered and my guitar turned into a large, black sword that appeared to be made of obsidian. Them handle and cross guard are made of silver and it had a black leather grip.

"I will destroy you foolish zombies! Trying to steal MY show!" I yelled and I charged them.

I swung my sword at the first one and cut off his head easily. I ran at another one and cut it down the middle. I ran at a third one and cut off its legs and then stabbed it through then heart.

"Weee!" I laughed as I decapitated and stabbed more and more zombies.

"Wow. He's good with that sword" Twilight muttered to herself.

"By Celestia, he is even stronger and faster than father Black Heart was" Discord said to himself as he slumped into a chair.

"This is amazing. Are you seeing this sister?!" Luna asked Celestia as their carriage arrived.

"Yes, sister. And are you seeing all the power behind him? He is without a doubt, the next King of Chaos"

"Hahaha! I've never had so much fun before! Bring on more zombies!" I said as I cut down my one hundred and twenty third zombie.

Then I realized something. There aren't one hundred and twenty three zombies. There are only about thirty walking towards me. There aren't any bodies on the ground. There are a few appendages crawling towards me but those don't count.

"Shit" I said as the zombies surrounded me.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The King of_**** Chaos**

**Chapter 8:**

**Yay, zombies…**

I charged my horn and prepared to start attacking again when the zombie closest to me raised his rotting foot and said "Stop"

I was surprised at first by the sudden speech of the zombie that I let go of the charge in my horn for a moment.

"Give me one good reason" I said to the zombie in a threatening tone.

"We are not here to attack. We came here because the presence of our leader has returned to this world" the zombie replied.

"And who exactly would your leader be?" I asked.

"From the looks of things, it would be you, sir" the zombie replied.

"Why me?"

"You look exactly as our old master did, and you possess just as much skill, if not more" the zombie replied.

"Who was your previous master?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"None other than The King of Chaos himself. And if the rumors are true, the new king is standing before me" the zombie replied.

Then, the zombie looked to the sky and shouted, "The King is amongst us once more! Long live the king!"

Almost immediately, all the other zombies looked to the sky as they all went down to their knees and shouted, "Long live the king!"

"Well, I do believe your secret is out" Celestia said as she, Luna, and the main six walked up to me.

"Hardly a setback. It would've gotten out eventually" I replied.

"You were awesome! Still not as cool as me but that made you twenty percent cooler in my books" Rainbow Dash said.

"You fought them zombies like a real, live hero" Applejack said.

"Thanks, but what am I going to do with an armada of zombies?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but they can't follow you wherever you go" Celestia replied.

"Hmmm…alright. How about you zombies go back into the forest and I will summon you when I need you" I said to the zombie horde.

"Right away sir. Your wish is our command" he replied and the zombies turned and made their slow, shuffling walk back to the forest.

I turned back around and received a purple hoof to the face.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked Twilight.

"I just got to tell you about my feelings for you, and then you through yourself at a zombie horde!" Twilight complained.

"Okay. I won't do it again. Jeez, I'm just the stallion trying to protect you ponies" I said.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you" Twilight said.

"It's okay Twilight. Just try and hold back on smacking me" I said and the group laughed.

"Well, now that's over, I could go for a nice nap" I said.

"You should try sleeping on a cloud sometime. Its like sleeping on nothing" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I'd rather use a bed" I said.

"You can spend the night at my house" Twilight said.

"Sure, as long as snoring Spike isn't in the same room" I said and they all laughed again.

"Make sure you come back to the castle tomorrow. We have something for you to do" Luna said and Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Princesses" I said as I followed Twilight back to the library.

"You know where the guest room is, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I do. I'll just go wash up first" I said and I went upstairs to the bathroom.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I locked the door, I took my watch off and cast a transformation spell.

"Any reason in particular you were trying to take my arm off?" I asked Midnight.

"It was an accident. I was having trouble controlling my emotions" she replied.

"Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes! I mean no…I don't know!" she said while she clutched her head.

"Come on, tell me. I want to help you" I said.

"There is no way to help me. He's dead and it's entirely my fault…" she whispered.

"Who's dead? And why is it your fault?" I asked.

"He was my best and only friend. His name was Goldwing" she started.

"Okay, keep going" I encouraged.

"In time he became my stallion, I loved him and he loved me. But one day, we were running away from somepony that was trying to kill me, but he tried to stop that pony and died trying to protect me" she said.

"I should have stayed behind to help him fight, but now he's dead because of me" she said quietly while a small tear went down her cheek.

I wiped away the cheek with my hoof and said, "If he died trying to protect you, then it's not your fault. The blame belongs to the pony who was trying to kill you. Honor the memory of what a good stallion he was" I said.

"I know, but then you came along, and you remind me so much of him. You're funny, caring, kind, and you don't judge ponies until you've met them for yourself" she said.

"It's just who I am. If you need anything at all, let me know" I said.

"But that's the problem. You're so much like him and I think you'd be perfect for me, but you're with Princess Twilight and I would never come between to ponies" she said.

"Hmmm…am I with Twilight? I know she has feelings for me but it isn't exactly official" I said slowly.

Midnight's eyes lit up with happiness. She looked about ready to jump up and down like a little child.

"Would you? Could you? I don't want to interfere with your business or anything" she said.

"I don't see anything wrong with you and me, I'll just have to reject Twilight…" I started to say but was cut off when Midnight kissed me.

I was even more surprised when I realized I was already kissing her back.

_**(End chapter 8)**_

_**Well, what do you guys think? Getting interesting? Just wait until you meet the guy in thew next chapter :)**_

_**Also, feel free to check out my other total hit, The Dark Night of Equestria!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The King of Chaos**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**The Nightmares**_

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was missing something, then I realized that my watch was gone.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy" I said to myself as I remembered how that Midnight had dragged me into Cayon, the capital of the underground Kingdom of Chaos.

I walked downstairs and found Twilight reading a book. I saw the title was something about Equestria's history but I didn't get to finish reading the title because Twilight hastily put it away.

"Good morning Black Sword, did you sleep well?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I feel like a king" I said with a grin.

She smiled and said, "Don't forget, your job isn't gonna be any easier when you're finally declared a co-ruler of Equestria. I've been a princess for a month now and let me tell you, its not all fun and games"

"Nonsense! They'll love me! I'm the only male ruler!" I replied.

"I know a spell that can temporarily change that" Twilight said with a devilish grin.

"Umm...no thanks! I'd rather not do anything like that!" I said and she laughed.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

Twilight facehooved and said, "Celestia and Luna want you to go to Canterlot and receive your next mission"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Unless you'd rather be filing papers and dealing with civil disobedience"

"No thank you! I prefer action" I said.

"I'll see you later, and don't forget to visit!" Twilight said as I walked over to the door.

"See who later?"

Twilight threw a book and I laughed as I close the door and the book thumped against it.

"That stallion is crazy" Twilight muttered as she watched Black Sword walk towards the train station.

When I got to Canterlot, the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Normally, this place is filled with ponies, but it looks like a ghost town right now.

I walked to the castle while keeping out an eye for any pony, but I saw absolutely no pony anywhere in the city.

When I reached the castle, there wasn't even guards outside the doors. I walked through almost every main room in the castle, the throne room, the kitchens, the war room, but I found not a single pony.

"Is it me or does this look really weird?" I said out loud to myself.

Then, I heard a small sniff from somewhere nearby and I looked around for the source. I finally found a small filly under a table crying softly.

"I don't suppose something happened here?" I asked the filly and she looked up at me.

"It's okay, you can come out" I said and I backed up.

The fully came out and I saw that she's a white Pegasus filly with a silver mane that covered the right side of her face

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Silver. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Black Sword" I replied.

"Wait, aren't you the new Captain of the Royal Guard?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me. Now, can you possibly tell me what happened to Canterlot?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that every pony was hear about an hour ago, then in a blinding flash of light, they all disappeared. I came here looking for help but everypony is gone" she explained.

"Hmmm...this is troubling. I'd better get back and see if Twilight is okay" I mumbled.

"The Princess of Magic?! Can I come?!"

"Actually, I would prefer to have you come with me anyway. I can't leave you alone in an empty city" I said.

"Yay! Thank you mister Black Sword!" She said as she hopped around in excitement.

"No need to say mister" I said as I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay! So how are we getting to PonyVille?" She asked.

"Have to teleport. I was the only one on the train and they left as soon as I got off"

"Yay! I get to meet a Princess and travel by magic!"

I smiled at her insane amount of enthusiasm and cast the teleportation spell on the both of us.

"Ugh...I don't think I like teleporting" Silver mumbled as we appeared in PonyVille.

I looked around in horror as I saw that PonyVille was deserted.

"Stay right here!" I said to Silver as I began running through town looking for somepony.

Silver followed at a distance because she couldn't keep up, but she knew that I was deeply concerned.

"No! No no no no no! Where the hell is everypony!" I yelled into the sky as I fell to my knees in frustration.

Silver came up behind me and hugged me, which made me feel a bit better but I was still a bit frustrated.

"Is there any place that might still have somepony?" She asked.

"The Crystal Empire! Sorry Silver but we have to teleport again!" I said as I cast the spell on us again.

"Uhhhh...please don't do that again for a while" she said as we appeared just outside the empire.

I looked down the road and saw that there were still ponies here and I was almost ready to shout out in joy.

"Come on Silver! We have to find Cadence and Shining Armor!" I said and we ran down the road.

The crystal ponies seemed to remember me and stepped out of the way as they saw us coming.

I ran up to the castle in the center of the Empire and the guards looked at me with worried but stern looks.

"What is so urgent Captain?" One of the two guards asked.

"Canterlot and PonyVille are ponyless. The other Princesses have disappeared. We have to fortify the Empire and ensure Cadence and Shining Armor's protection" I informed them quickly.

"Understood. We will have forces patrol the perimeter of the Empire and search for trouble immediately" the guard said and he quickly trotted away leaving the other guard alone.

Silver and I quickly entered the castle and quickly found the throne room where we found a very surprised Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Black Sword, what are you doing here?" Shining asked.

"Everypony's gone. Canterlot, PonyVille, they're all empty" I said breathlessly.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like something my aunts would do" Cadence said.

"Trust me, everywhere is deserted. I searched everywhere that could hold that many ponies" I said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do Captain?" Shining asked.

"Way ahead of you. I already gave the guards orders to do perimeter searches and run higher security" I informed him.

"Who is this young filly with you?" Cadence asked.

"I'm Silver" she replied shyly.

"I found her all alone in Canterlot so I brought her with me" I explained.

"How come you didn't disappear?" Cadence asked Silver.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was scared and all alone until Mr. Black Sword found me" Silver replied.

"Hmm... I wonder if there's any possible reason as to why she wasn't taken" Shining said.

"That isn't a concern at the moment. My top priority right now is protecting The Crystal Empire until we figure out what happened" I said sternly.

"Agreed, but how do we fight whatever did this?" Shining asked.

I heard screens in the distance and we all turned our heads towards the balcony.

"I guess were about to find out. Silver, stay here with the princess and Shining" I said as I flew off the balcony towards the border where I saw crystal ponies fleeing in terror.

I landed next to a guard pointing everypony away from the chaos.

"Do you know what is happening? I asked him.

"Somewhat. There were believed to be sightings of black smoke similar to Sombra's so every pony is fleeing in terror" he replied.

I stared down at my shadow and it nodded its head no. I looked into the distance and indeed saw some sort of black mist, but it wasn't quite the same color as Sombra's, it appeared to have a purple tinges around the edges.

"Thank you. Now if you would can you get everypony to a safe place and have about half the guards keep tabs on them?" I asked.

"Sure, but what about the attack?" He asked.

"I will take care of that" and with that I flew off towards the darkness.

I dropped to the ground and slowly approached the dark mass. I drew out my sword that had been my guitar the previous night and the darkness seemed to stop moving for a moment.

"I know not what you are or where you are from, but you will taste my blade unless you tell me what happened to my friends" I said with a growl.

The mass swirled and shifted and began to take form. After about thirty seconds, three pitch black mares with red eyes that had the purple color of dark magic around the edges stepped forward and the mist disappeared.

"You dare challenge us?!" The first one screeched.

"We have not lost a single fight in more than a thousand years!" The middle one said proudly.

"We will defeat anyone who stands in are way, even some guard with more guts than are good for him" the third one stated.

I lifted my sword up to the throat of the middle one and said, "Try me. Warning: extremely lethal and dangerous. Will kill if necessary"

"You may joke but we do not! What chance does a mere guard stand against us?" The middle one asked.

I was about to reply when the other two pounced from the side wielding black swords made of their weird mist. I countered their attacks and whirled around for an attempt at wounding them but they deflected just as well.

We kept a back and forth motion of two against one while the middle made merely stood there observing me like a newfound species of some sort of bug.

We kept at it for ten minutes, ten minutes of thrusts, parries, lunges, and dodging before the two mares backed up, panting like two dogs sitting in the sun.

"You *pant* fight well for a mere guard. Who could possibly have trained you?" The first one asked.

"Nobody what-so-ever. I was born with my gift at swordplay" I replied.

"I did not detect any kind of magic while he fought. That was pure skill" the middle one said.

"Now that that is over! Maybe you cod tell me a few things" I said with a dark look.

"We are the Nightmares. The mares of the night" the middle one replied.

"So why are you ponynapping everypony? And what is your goal?" I asked.

"We are on the hunt for a lost ally. We only ponynapped them because we couldn't have ponies informing one another of our arrival"

"I suggest you release those ponies and give up your hunt. There are no ponies here that are your allies" I said threateningly.

"We followed the traces of his magic here. We know he resides here somewhere" the muddle mare stated.

"Oh really? What is his name?" I asked.

"His name is Sombra" they all said together.

"Oh, well I can help you find him" I said simply.

"Tell us where he is!" They demanded in harsh tones.

"I don't have to tell you. He's right here" I said as I pointed my horn at my shadow and it changed back I to Sombra.

"Long time no see" Sombra said.

"We've been looking for you a long time. Now we can band together to fight against our new enemy" the middle made said.

"And who would this new enemy be?" Sombra asked.

"The new King of Chaos of course. We can't have chaos under control by a single pony. Chaos has to reign alone" the mare said.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I can't help you" Sombra said.

"What?! You traitor! You dare reject us and hide as this guard's shadow!" The mares screeched.

"I hate to break it to you idiots, but this isn't any old guard" Sombra said.

"What difference does that make?!" They screeched.

"It makes all the difference. Especially consider I AM The King of Chaos" I said with a piercing glare at the mares.

"And having been on the receiving end of about half of his power, I suggest you do as he says" Sombra said.

The mares growled at me and Sombra for a few moments before one of them lunged at Sombra but I stepped in front of him and deflect the sword blows easily. The other two joined in the attack but they were more than evenly matched as I deflect attack after attack and managed to deal several gashes to them as they continued to try and weaken me.

After ten minutes of continuously fighting me and gaining nothing but chunks of missing flesh they backed away a short distance. They continued to snarl at me but I stood there defiantly.

"Release the ponies or you will suffer my full rage" I said as I hefted my sword.

"Fine! We will tease them! But beware King of Chaos, we will have our revenge" they yelled and disappeared in a flash of black.

I walked back to the castle with Sombra at my side which startled a good portion of the crystal ponies while the rest cheered their heads off and I couldn't help but grin at their simple assumptions.

When we reached the castle we went inside and I found the room where Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting out the attack.

"You brought him here?!" Shining said as he stood in front of Cadence.

"He wasn't the attacker" I stated as I sat down.

"But then how come he's with you?" Cadence asked.

"Because he's been my traveling companion for quite some time" I said.

"Well then what was attacking?" Shindig asked.

"Some dark forces who were trying to recruit him to help defeat me" I replied.

"I still don't understand. Why is he with you?" Cadence asked.

"Does it matter? He has been quite obedient since I met him and he is loyal and I don't intent to betray him anytime soon" I said.

"Fine. Fine. But what of everypony that was captured?" Shining asked.

"They have been returned to where they were and if so much as one pony is missing there will be hell to pay" I said.

"That's good. I'm glad we have you around Black Sword" Cadence said.

"Not a problem. By the way, where did Silver run off to?" I asked.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom. She should be coming out any minute now" Cadence said pointing to a door in the corner of the room.

Right at that moment Silver burst out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"That was so cool! They were all like 'We want Sombra' and you were all like 'it ain't gonna happen'. That was awesome!" She rambled excitedly.

"And how did you know what happened?" I asked.

"Well...I uhhh...noticed a window in the bathroom and I kinda flew outside and watched..." She stammered.

I laughed out loud and she smiled up at me hopefully.

"This filly is just like me. Fun, bit of a dare devil, and isn't afraid of danger" I said.

"Don't encourage her Black Sword. A filly shouldn't be doing things like that" Cadence stated angrily.

"And shouldn't you return her to her parents now?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, probably. Where do your parents live in Canterlot?" I asked Silver.

"My parents? Heck if I know. I've never met 'em" she said.

"You're an orphan?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't live in that crummy orphanage though. I live by myself on the streets. I ran away from that orphanage as soon as possible" she replied proudly.

"Hmmm...well I'm not gonna make you go back to living in an orphanage and I'm sure as sugar not gonna let you keep living on the streets" I said while I co templates what else I could do.

"Does that mean you're gonna adopt me?!" She asked excitedly.

"I suppose I could if you want me to" I said and she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you mister Black Sword! I can't wait to make all sorts of friends and play on the playground in PonyVille and figure out what my cutie mark is!" She said excitedly.

"Hmmm...I seem to recall that my sister knows a small group of fillies that ud dedicated to getting their cutie marks" Shining said and Silver got a look of pure joy on her face.

"Yay!" She yelled as she ran around in circles in anticipation.

Cadence gave me a smile and I winked back at her.

Sombra stood there looking like he was ready to puke from all the emotion and I laughed at his pale face and so did the others.

After saying goodbye to Shining Armor and Cadence we made our way towards the train station but but just before we reached the station Sombra turned back into a shadow and Silver gasped at his transformation.

As we got closer to PonyVille, I noticed that there was A LOT of ponies waiting at the train station and I figured that they're the welcoming committee.

"Silver, you're gonna have to get on my back" I informed the filly as the train pulled to a stop.

"Yay! Ponyback ride!" She said excitedly and fluttered her wings and landed on my back.

I slowly walked off the train and was greeted by everypony cheering and yelling me name. I saw faces I remembered from the crowd from back when I had done a concert in the middle of town and I also saw some faces I knew a bit more.

I saw Vinyl Scratch, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Apple bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Discord, Screw Ball, Black Star, and Twilight all standing there smiling and waving.

I smiled and waved at the crowd and they all cheered louder and some of them started yelling about a speech. The crowd pulled me forward and pushed from behind to get me all the way to the stage at town hall and I somehow managed to keep Silver on my back the whole time.

Once I was up in the stage the noise eventually quieted down and I began my 'speech' as they called it.

"Well, it's good to see everypony again. I felt like I was in a horror movie or something" A few ponies in the crowd laughed and I continued.

"Yeah, first I went to Canterlot to find the place deserted. I knew it couldn't have been a prank because all those high society ponies would never stoop to our level of fun" a few more laughs rang out as I continued.

"Cake back to PonyVille and found it empty as well. So I eventually ended up at The Crystal Empire and defeated the enemies there. I didn't even get a scratch" I said as I flexed my limbs and turned around slowly to show them that I had no injuries.

"So, does anypony have any questions?" I asked.

The crowd started rambling all at once and I stuck up my hoof for silence. "Seriously, one at a time ponies. And preferably raise your hooves" I said.

The crowd filled with hooves and I picked a random one in the middle.

"Just who exactly was the attacker?" The pony asked.

"It was a force of dark mares in search of making an alliance to fight against Equestria" I replied and received a collective gasp.

I picked another pony who asked, "Who exactly were these mares looking for?"

"They were searching for King Sombra" I replied and several hooves went down.

"Who is this young filly you have with you?" The next pony asked.

"This is Silver. I found her while I was searching for ponies in Canterlot" I said.

"Who are her parents and how come you haven't returned her to her home yet?" Another pony asked.

"Nopony knows who her parents are. She was an orphan who lived on the streets and I decided to take her in" I said and received a collective "awww".

"Okay, one more question" I said and I picked a pony in the back.

"What are you going to do if those mares or any other race tries to attack Equestria?" the pony asked and everypony leaned forward in anticipation for my answer.

"I'll tell you what I will do. I will fight for my country and defend it from whatever tries to attack. This is our land and I have dedicated myself to defending it!" I stated and the crowd cheered in happiness.

I walked off the stage and slowly walked towards the library while the main six, Discord, and Black Star caught up with me and began asking question.

Silver answered most of the questions for me and told the group a bit about herself.

When we finally reached the library most of the group walked away except for Twilight and we went inside.

"I take it you're exhausted?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch and Silver can have the guest room" I said as I played on the couch.

Twilight told Silver where the guest room and the bathroom was and Silver went upstairs yawning the whole way.

"It really was nice of you to take her in. Most ponies would ignore a stray filly" Twilight said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave her all alone during that chaos. And I definitely wasn't going to let her live alone on the streets and I didn't want her to be miserable in an orphanage" I said.

"That just proves that you're a great stallion" Twilight said.

"Yeah, but I'll still try and be the best ever" I said with a smile.

"No pony is perfect" Twilight said as she walked over to me.

"So? Might as well try to prove that theory wrong" I argued and Twilight giggled.

She walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Black Sword" she said as she went upstairs to her room.

(End chapter 9)

I hope everybrony enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read as I update.

I thank all my fans and followers as you all continue to read this story and my many others. If anyone wants to suggest a story to me I will gladly look into your ideas and give you full credit for the story development.


End file.
